scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Gigaron
"Muhaha! With Scorpius Warrior DNA, I will be unstoppable! And there's nothing the world can do about it!" ''-Dr. Gigaron'' Doctor Gigaron was a character that appeared in the Scorpius Warriors arc. He is a V.M.E. monster that has studied gigatology, and is capable of turning collected DNA samples into monstrous giant forms of the ones he collects from. He is also one of the few V.M.E. creations that can talk, has created and led the Giga Monster Army, and is a rival of Doctor Sharktooth. Unlike other V.M.E. monsters and demons who have relentlessly pursued after the Scorpius Warriors aggressively, he is one that has intellect knowledge, along with Doctor Sharktooth, and have planned his attacks strategically. Physical Appearance Doctor Gigaron appears as a white human male, being of the same species as Gregory and others with gray hair, wearing a white lab coat, black shoes, and black sunglasses. When controlling his Giga Monster Army, his hair, along with his sunglasses turn more evil-looking, and his lab coat appears torn. His teeth also turn into sharp fangs, and his nails become sharper like claws. Development Doctor Gigaron was inspired by Doctor Moro, a character from the Kirby animated series. Personality Doctor Gigaron appears calm and wise, knowing all of the forms of giant species, and has a knowledge that he likes to share among those whom are interested in the same things as he does. He is also very reasonable and understanding, as he could tell how Wolfember viewed him at first glance. However, when his true intentions are revealed, he acts malicious and ecstatic in his own creations, having confidence in them to rule the world. Animated Series (Scorpius Warriors arc) In the Scorpius Warriors arc, Wolfember and Black Shifty were at a museum, where they were viewing the forms of large sized creatures. When reminded of how Gregory defeated the last monster he had a month ago, he suddenly gets an idea, and orders Doctor Gigaron from V.M.E. Wolfember was critical with him at first, but allows him to do as he pleases. Doctor Gigaron then leaves, starting his next operation of business, which was creating his lab, and to advertise his works. When people were drawn to his laboratory, Doctor Gerrald was curious about his works. As he wonders around, Doctor Gigaron notices, and the two get along well. Afterwards, they part for the day, with Gerrald leaving to tell his friends. The next morning, he made his lab viewing exclusive only to Gerrald, Gregory and his friends, along with Wolfember and Black Shifty. He then shows them the DNA sample of Wolfember and Black Shifty's that he collected from them unknowingly, though he discloses this information from them while the duo went around to explore. As Wolfember and Black Shifty explore another room of Gigaron's laboratory, they get lost in an illusion maze, to which they suddenly stumble upon giga versions of themselves, and run from them. As they head back, they confront Gigaron alone, to which he admits of his doing, but tells them of a plan to defeat Gregory once and for all without revealing his true intentions. As Gerrald, Gregory and the others head into an illusion room, they were suddenly attacked by mosquitoes, in which they took samples of their DNA and heads back to Gigaron himself. He then transforms their DNA into giga-sized monstrous versions of themselves. To grasp the situation, Gerrald gets a sneaky suspicion that Gigaron was behind the mosquito attack, and confronts him with Gregory and friends tagging along. Along the way, they saw giga versions of themselves that chased them into the lab. When they confront Gigaron, he appears from out of the lab with Wolfember and Black Shifty. After admitting that he was the one behind the mosquito attack, he reveals one last surprise for the group, which was introducing his greatest creation, Giga Gregory. He then jumps ontop of Giga Gregory while transforming, and chases the group out of the lab and into a secluded room. He then orders the Giga Monster Army to follow them, along with Giga Gregory. As Gregory and the group are surrounded by the Giga Monster Army, Doctor Gigaron tosses Giga Gregory a torch, which transforms him into Giga Fire Gregory, and orders him to roast the group, but were saved by Atomic Knight's Sword Slash attack. When this fails, Wolfember seizes the opportunity to toss a small nuke bomb into Giga Gregory's mouth, but was stopped by Bicadrus. The bed then tosses it to Gregory, which contained a hidden Ability Orb, allowing him to transform into Nuke Gregory. Frustrated, Doctor Gigaron orders Giga Gregory to roast them again, but Gregory blocks it while using up all three units, and creates a massive blast, killing Doctor Gigaron, Giga Gregory, the rest of the Giga Monster Army, and his laboratory, while protecting the others including Wolfember and Black Shifty in the process. The doctor and his laboratory were no more, ending his plans for good. He is never seen again in later series. Quotes * "I can understand quite well why you are critical of me, Wolfember. Though, I can show you the extent of my abilities as a gigatologist." * "Knowledge is best gifted to those who are willing to learn." * "Isn't it fascinating? Giga forms of beings that were lost long ago, now replicated with DNA structures. This will make a breakthrough with science!" * "Research is a must! One can never get enough of it!" * "My ultimate creation is here! My masterpiece..I call him Giga Gregory!" * "We were friends, Gerrald! You could've joined me, and we could've made a difference...together!" * "Giga Gregory! Kill them! Kill them all! Show no mercy!" Trivia * Doctor Gigaron is the only known gigatologist in the Scorpius series. He is also the only one capable of making giga creatures based off the DNA he has collected from people. * Doctor Gigaron is known to have a history of rivalry with Doctor Sharktooth, as the two do not get along with each other, as pointed out by both of them throughout the arc.